The Travellers Tales Volume 2
by Tweek1
Summary: Reti'ak's Journey continues


Disclamer:- Riven,K'veer,D'ni,Gehn and Atrus are all the property of Cyan.Inc  
And are do not belong to me.  
  
Travelers Tales Volume 2  
Riven, The Damaged link to life  
  
Ret'ak walked across the room and looked out of the window. Slowly walking along the beach was H'azehl.  
She looked up, smiled and waved. Reti'ak smiled to himself and left to meet her  
H'azehl Felt the sand between her toes the gentle warm breeze brunshing her hair from her face,She turned to look back down the beach.She felt Reti'aks arms wrap around her waist and he kissed her neck.  
"How is it going" she asked   
"Good ive almost finished it will be beautiful"  
They were on the Jadia Age it was a simple but beautiful age it was ment as a place that Reti'ak could come to, and work without being pestered. Reti'ak had just finished building a vast library on the southside of the island.  
"Have you moved all of our books into the library"  
"Yes of course I have"  
She smiled he was alway so eger to get all of his projects finished, she turned and kissed him on the lips.  
"you remember me telling you about those figures i saw in the streets just before I linked to Endiu' ahdo?" he asked  
"yes I think so"  
"They are resideing on K'veer"  
She looked at him with consern in her eyes "What are you planning Tsahvahn?"  
He chukled to himself at the sound of that name, ever since the king on Endiu' ahdo age had called him that he had  
found that Obet and H'azehl had started calling him it as well.  
"Me? nothing, I though that i may go over there later and who they are"  
"But they have the only boat"  
"Yes but i have the linking book that will take me to K'veer"  
"How?"  
"I found a book down in the lower districts a body was next to it a cleaver was buried in its back"  
"Charming"  
"Anyway this book linked to an Age and there I went. It was stable of course, there i found a book to K'veer"  
"So when are you going?"  
"Soon, I have put the book of Jadia In the vault in D'ni I want you to return to Lume"  
"Why put the book in D'ni?"  
"Because if anyone gets into Lume then they can't get to the library, and they can't get access to the rest of our Ages"  
"Well thats true"  
"Come my dear"  
He took H'azehl's hand and they walked back towards the library.They linked back to Lume and Reti'ak took the Korokh Jadia put it in his leather satchel and linked to D'ni.  
The Mansion was untouched which was good, Reti'ak was contantly worried that survivers may come looking for books like him and he did not want them to find the book of Lume. He opened the vault and took out the book of Lume and put the Book of jadia in its place.he put the Lume book in his satchel, as usual he set the lock timer for a minute and opened the book of jadia his presance left the room to appear else where there was a grinding noise a minute later as the vault closed.  
Reti'ak looked around him for the book to Lume finding it he linked.  
Hazehl stepped aside as Reti'ak shimmered into view.  
"And how was good old D'ni" she asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice  
"Its usual ruined self" he replied smiling  
He took the Book of Lume from his bag and placed it on the oak desk.He walked over to the shelves on the rightside of the library and climbed the ladder.He climbed down a minute later after pulling a small slender book of the shelf, He placed the book on the table.  
"Is that the book?"  
"Yes" he replied "I am going now"  
she looked worried "do be careful" she said softly  
He sat down and thought a minute  
"what is it?" she asked  
"Well i can link to K'veer from this age but getting back here is going to be a problem"  
"write a book back from the age to here"  
"yes but I am unsure if the book of the age is on K'veer"  
"They will have boats sail back to to the city and link from there"  
"A bit risky if they are not willing to cooperate then they may follow me back to the masion"  
"True, What will you do then?"  
"Oh wait I have a plan i can get a boat from K'veer then use a book to link to Lume but burn it before anyone can find it"  
Hazehl looked uncertain at Reti'aks plan. But he had already wondered off to the otherside of the room he came back with a pot of ink and a korvahn he sat at his desk and started writing in one of the books.  
"I'll be gone an hour that is all don't come through looking for me"  
Hazehl made to protest but was cut off by Reti'ak  
"Promise me please" his eyes pleading to her  
She gave a wave of dismissal "Fine Tsahvahn, Its your call"  
He packed a pen and a small golden contaner of the speacil d'ni ink,he slipped the Written book into his pocket and the other he put in his Bag with the ink and pen.He opened the slender book that lay on the desk and linked.  
  
Reti'ak linked to a burnt room on K'veer,It had took him a while to find the book to K'veer but here he stood on the mansion island which once held Lord Rakari and his son Lord Veovis. He made his way up stairs to what was now a study,the door was slightly ajar so Reti'ak put his head around the door wondering if anyone was in there. A man in D'ni dress walked over to a desk his hair was ash white,he was talk and had features that did not seem completly of D'ni origin,He placed his hand on a book and faded from sight.Reti'ak walked over to the desk and looked at the book the image showed a dark passage, he considered linking there and then but no, he must tell of his findings to Hazehl.  
The passageway was dark Reti'ak saw where the book back to D'ni was, he walked along the passage which opened out into a temple he made his way back to the book feeling slightly odd about being in an age without permisson he made a copy of the book back to D'ni in his pocket note book then left for D'ni.  
It was night time on Lume when he got back.  
"An hour you said, an hour were you an hour no you where longer" she said angrily  
"I found an age, i didn't see it all i was only there for a moment, but i think thats where they are living"  
He pulled out his note book and opened it to the page that had the copy of the book from the Age to D'ni,he had also copied the book from D'ni to the Age an now he sat coping them in to two Korvahn of course he altered them accordingly so that he could get to the age and back from Lume.  
They slept and woke early in the morning it would have been mid morning in D'ni but on Lume it was a couple of hours after dawn.Reti'ak spent a few minutes packing things for his venture to the Age,he had already got his things together the night before.  
'So the time is now' he thought  
He linked and arrived in the dim passage he made his was to the Temple building and outside.He gave a gasp as the air shimmered and a figure came into view next to a water pool. Reti'ak shrank back out of view,The figure looked about him and wondered off and so Reti'ak followed him, his D'ni lust for exploring taking control of his body.The figure walked down to a beach and after looking about him climbed the cliff face and crawled into one of the many holes that littered the cliff face,The figure emerged from the hole and climbed down.Reti'ak followed the man back to the temple where Ret'ak had arrived,the man walked down the passage to where the book back to D'ni was kept.Reti'ak did not follow but instead went back out side,  
the warmth of the sun was upon him, he smiled and took his notebook from his pocket.He awoke with a start to see a man floating in the pool he looked dead,a few people had gathered around and seemed to be debating somthing in a tounge that Reti'ak could not understand.Reti'ak left the scene for fear of being spotted and went to the cliff face,he climbed up and into the hole that the man had been in his hands touched against somthing  
'A book,A linking book!' he thought opening it.  
The circular room was of grey stone, a makeshift desk was at one side room behind him rubble had fallen from the ceiling blocking a doorway, in the center of the room on the floor was a mosaic of Re'Nerif himself. Vast columns of the same grey rock as the fallen rubble where dotted around the edge of the room,on the desk lay the book of the age had just been on Reti'ak sat down and read through it.  
'I need to speak to the man I saw' thought Reti'ak  
Reti'ak returned to the age he found himself standing by the pool,everyone had long since left the scene.  
He walked to the south side to the island where he found a village.Quietly he walked amongst the huts when to his surprise he found one empty,Quickly he ducked inside to rest. He awoke to find the island covered in darkness.  
'Night time, how long was I asleep'   
He opened his bag and too out his book to Lume a blank Korvahn and wrote.  
  
Hazehl paced aorund the library Reti'ak had been gone all day and she was begining to worry.As if to comfort her  
Reti'ak appered,he walked to his chair and sat down he casualy threw a linking book onto the desk seeing Hazehl  
he stood up.  
"My love iam so sorry"  
"I was worried about you"  
"It has been a strainge day"  
"What happened?"  
"I linked to the age i found a man drowned in a pool of water"  
"Drowned?"  
"Yes he was of D'ni"  
"Thats terrible"  
he took her hand "come with me see the age for yourself it is beautiful"  
He walked her over to the desk and picked up the book back to the hut he was staying in. She placed her hand upon the image and linked. The book fell to the desk as Reti'ak joined Hazehl on the age.  
Stepping out of the hut they looked across the the lake.  
"And this is only the half of it"   
They spent countless hours walking around the age the had gone unnoticed, which was good seeming they were not making an effort to to sheild themselves from prying eyes. They sat on the edge of the forest and watched the sunrise  
The next few days they spent mapping out the island drawing, logging soil, rock and plant samples. Reti'ak had left the hut and gone a walk around the island when he noticed that somthing was not quite right reaching the temple confermed his suspisions  
'It looks like a wedding' he thought  
He walked back to tell H'azehl,he reached the hut and gave a short, harsh knock on the door.A little panel in the door opened to reviel the face of H'azehl,She smiled and let him in. He looked around the room she had tided up whilst he was gone,somuch so that all that was in the room was a red marble plinth with the book to Lume upon it.  
"Where did you get that from?" He asked refering to the plinth  
"Lume, its a small thing so I put it in a bag and linked here with it" she smiled "I have also mapped out the times of this age so at night we can go to Lume and return here at morning"  
"Well, well, we have been busy" he grinned sheepishly "Oh before I forget, there seems to be a wedding"  
"when now?"  
"No later i think"  
"shall we go along and watch?"  
"I don't know i would like to find the two men i saw from D'ni"  
"Well they may go along to the wedding, When its over you can talk to them"  
"Splitting two rocks with one blow as it were"  
She smiled at the old d'ni saying,They agreed to watch the wedding. They changed into clothes that where more suited to the age they were on. They reached the Temple and quietly moved in amongst the crowd, H'azehl looked up and gave a gasp.  
A young man was bound to a post, his head slumped forward.Slowly he came round and looked about him.  
"So you are back with us Atrus" Spoke the elder of the two D'ni men.  
The Old man leened closer and spoke but Reti'ak couldn't make out what was being said.  
"Catherine,ah clever Catherine," The older man spoke "You really didn't think she'd miss her own wedding?"  
Reti'ak looked on as a young lady stepped out of the shadows of the trees into the sunlight,Atrus' face dropped and he closed his eyes. The older man turned towards the crowd and raised his hands like a king addressing his empire.  
"People of the Fifth Age" he began  
'Fifth age' Reti'ak wondered, he turned to H'azehl and could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking the same thing.  
The older Man continued "It has come to my notice that some of you" he pointed to a small group of people their hands tied together.  
"some of you as i say have taken it upon youselves to help my enenies.To nurse this imposter" The man turned to the younger man bound to the poll "Who dares call himself my son" The old man turns back to the crowd and raises his hands again.   
"Such behaviour cannot be tolerated. Such defiance must be punished"  
There were murmers of fear amongst the natives Reti'ak looked on astonished   
' what was going on here?' he wondered  
"Yes" The older man went on "You were warned, but you did not listen. And so in punishment there will be great tides..."  
"No" spoke the man bound to the pole finaly finding his voice it seemed  
"And the sun will turn black...."  
"No"  
"And the ground... the very earth will shake and the great tree fall!"  
"No!" his voice reached the crowd "No! hes wrong i've fixed it, all of those things....all of the weaknesses in the book Ive put them right Ive..."  
The man bound to the pole stopped speaking as the older man turned towards him and leaned close to the other man and spoke Reti'ak failed to here what was being said.  
The older man Turned towards some men,Reti'ak noticed that they were wearing a copy of guild cloaks.  
They walked up and realised the man, the older man had now turned back to the crowd  
"people of the fifth age you are most fortunate, i have asked my servent here to do my bidding and he has done so.  
your world is safe now. yet if you transgress again, if i find that any among you have sought to help my enemies,then the full weight of my wrath shall fall on you. i shall distroy your world, just as i created it!"  
  
Too be updated soon-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
